Teasers
by BardofWorlds
Summary: Since all the cool ones are doing it, here's a folder for all the projects i'm working on, please read and review Current Three Part Crossover Universe
1. Chapter 1

Marco sighed as he walked away from the reunion Star was having with her father, after all that happened to her since she had left earth had earned her a little family time. Toffee had been behind Ludo, had whispered and tricked Ludo since he had arranged Marco's kidnapping and had Star destroy her Wand, he had done all of this to get back his finger, no. Marco shock his head, he had done this to remove from his body a sign that someone had beaten him and impacted his abilities for all of time, in a way his plan had been something that Marco could respect if he had only heard about it, his hand subconsciously went over a tattoo on his side that Star had and hopefully _would never_ see, he of all people knew how what happened in the past affected people. He moved silently, the skills he had gained in Hekapoo's realm had given him coupled with the training he received from his father let him move silently through the celebrating people, he had seen something when he was with the Resistance he need to checkout, a symbol that Foolduke had said was the sigil of a local noble. She said it wasn't anything, but he knew the symbol, his family had some history with it. _I can believe that Toffee was behind this, but that his end goal was that means that we underestimated him a lot, I just hope he's gone for good now._ _If he's not and he enters that that_ _ **thing**_ _service, I just don't know if we could hold him back this time._ Marco thought as he walked.

"No magic on earth, of all the stupid things they had to believe in." He muttered as he moved through the celebrating people. He stopped when he saw Queen Moon giving commands to some of the kingdoms guards he overheard her ordering the guards to begin to with making sure that all the rats were gone the people were safe, and then they were to inform her of the state of the kingdom. He moved away with a smile, Moon's command giving his excuse a bit of cover if nothing came of it. But if that noble was connected to what he thought to what he thought he was, than he had to make sure. He leaned against a wall, reached down and grabbed the sides of his shoes and removed a covering on his heels revealing a silvery metal on them, and pulled two rings of a silvery metal out of a compartment near his toes that he put on both his ring fingers.

"By Crom, may I be wrong, please let me be wrong." He whispered as he moved toward a small townhouse with a dead rat outside it, he nodded when he saw it, further reinforcement of his cover. He stared at the symbol above the door and whispered a short prayer before he entered the doorway. He moved through the house, hearing noise farther down, clenching his fists as he moved. He stopped when saw a reinforced door; he heard voices from behind it, time to put his acting classes to the test. Walking up toward it he knocked, he heard the voice go quite.

"Yes, who is it, is this King's Ludo's forces?" A voice asked as the door opened and an old man with wrinkled skin and white hair in a green tunic and black pants with a chain and around his neck poked his head out. Marco kept his reaction but he saw the sign of Set around a chain on his neck. _All I have to do is touch him and I'll know._ Marco thought as he put a carefree smile on his face.

"Hi, no Ludo's gone and the Butterflys are back in power and every person Ludo… Levitato away is back. I was just walking about seeing if any of his rats were still in the kingdom and I saw a dead one half in the doorway, wanted to make sure there weren't others in here." Marco said as he starched his head and adopted a look of honesty and put a tone of trust into his voice.

"Oh thank Magic! I was thought he would be in power for the rest of my life, the way that monster treated the kingdom. When the explions happened I feared he had a new way to kill us." The older man said as he leaned against the doorway.

"He's gone? Do you speak the truth?" A voice asked as a girl his age in a green gown asked as she peaked out from behind the older man, her dress exposing the top of her breasts and a symbol of Set on a chain around her neck.

"As I was telling your father mam Ludo is gone. The exact sequence of events that caused it was a bit isloated so I'm checking to make sure the rats are all gone." Marco did his best to force his eye to act that they were drawn to the girl's breasts, hoping that if he was able to trick the two of them then he could get through this with his skin in one piece if he was right.

"A noble action young one, if only more people would act with such valor then our kingdom wouldn't have fallen so swiftly to that monster." The elder said as he rubbed his head as the girl laughed. Marco just smiled and tried to act like he didn't know what she was wearing then he might be able to get confirmation.

"I told you that he wouldn't stay in power long father, that Queen Moon would come back and save us like I said she would!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah… it was Princess Star that ended Toffee, he was behind it all not Ludo, it's complicated." Marco interjected with a sheepish look on his face. The elder stared at him and paled.

"TOFFEE! But he was! How did he?" The elder stammered as he grew pale in fright.

"Well like I said it's complicated, I'm pretty sure I don't know the whole story. I'm making sure the rats are gone, so since you're okay I'll just be going." Marco said started to turn, trying to decide if he could _fall_ the right way when the elder took a step towards him with a smile on his face and held his hand out.

"Thank you for tell us this m' boy. Let me shake your hand before you move on." The elder said. Marco smiled and grabbed the man's hands before a white glow started to move up the elders arm.

"What is this!?" The elder hissed as his skin was replaced with green scales as his face morphed into the visage of a Serpent Man as the girl next to him step back in shock. He looked at Marco with his head down and his hair covering his eyes and adopted a shaky smile. _I don't know how I dropped my mask but I can work with this. I just need to get him to drop his guard and kill him, the plan will succeed._

"Now my boy, I would like a chance to explain why Monsters such as my daughter and I are in disguise as Mewmans, it's really not as bad as you would think…" He trailed off as Marco's head shot up and he was shocked with the look of rage in Marco's eyes, his teeth were barred in anger.

"SET FUCKING BASTARD!" Marco screamed as he pulled the elder towards him and kicked out, sending the snakeman flying against a wall and then Marco turned and threw a punch at the woman and when his hand connect she too was engulfed in a white glow as her disguise started to fade away as she flew backwards and hit another wall. She looked up and saw Marco turn toward her _father_ as he got up and looked at him in anger.

"He knows of Set! How?!" the elder screeched as he drew a knife and ran at Marco to stab him, but when he reached him Marco started to dodge backwards until when the elder put all his body into a stab Marco grabbed the arm with the knife with one hand and put his other around the Snakeman's neck held on, as a glowing orange portal formed above him. He realized what was happening and _why_ it was happening.

"STARMETAL! How, wait a minute! You're the princess friend from Earth!" He screeched as his body was pulled into the portal, leaving what he had been wearing behind. He looked at the woman who started to back away from him in fear as she drew a knife.

"How, who are you, why do you wield Starmetal?!" The Serpent Woman demand as Marco rushed at her and kicked the knife out of her hand before he grabbed her necklace and tore it away from her before his other hand went around her neck, a portal forming above her as she screamed. After she was gone he looked around the room and relaxed as he saw no one else around. _I hate this; I thought we had gotten rid of them forever after the last time, somehow they found a way here. I have to tell the family about this, I have to tell the others._

"You asked who I am; I am Marco the Adventurer, Heir and Descendent of Conan!" Marco declared to the empty room and bent down and picked up the medallion and slipped it into a pocket and walked towards the door he had entered the house through, there was a lot of work to be done to put the kingdom back in order. Thankfully he had helped out when that hurricane had hit the gulf and was a decent cook; he could help with at least. He slipped down an alley and saw Moon directing some people and moved to help them. He caught sight of a few people trying to lift a fallen pillar and joined them, pushing with them as they moved it out of the way of a doorway to a store room, a room Marco saw was full of food.

Marco: The Adventurer. Marco warrior without fear [ _Marco walks into a tomb with a tapestry of Conon behind a stand with a sword and a shield with a phoenix on it, he bows to the tapestry before he puts a sword sheath on his back, the sword into it and the shield on it onto his back and walks towards a doorway with three people his own age waiting for him.]_

He's more brave than any man with his comrades at his side their legend spreads across the worlds and realms. [ _Marco slashing through an extremely large spider web between two trees as he moves through a forest until he moves into a clearing and charges at a giant spider menacing Janna who is stuck in a giant web as he attacks the spider before he gets her down from the web.]_

Marco, a might warrior! His Quest; to see his linage's duty done by keeping the evil serpent men locked away in their dimensional prison for all of eternity! [ _Marco is fighting a serpent man in black armor, their blades locked together before Marco lungs backwards and when the serpent man teeters forward he slams his sword's face against the serpent man skull until a glowing portal drags him into it, his armor dropping to the floor with no one inside before Marco jumps at the camera.]_

Marco, the Adventurer, man of bravery. With his comrades at his side their legend spreads across the worlds and realms! [ _Marco is fighting plant humanoids with rock as teeth next to a birdman who fought with kicks and punches while a redhead slashes away with an axe as a girl with dark hair hands begging to glow._

Marco! [ _Marco Standing defiantly against the camera, Janna and eight figures alongside him, the birdman and girl from before with among them with the rest in shadow as behind them the words_ **Marco the Adventurer** _appear, the words bigger then all of them_ ] 


	2. Chapter 2 Kaijudo Three World

Trailer

Coming soon, A Kaijudo / The Deep / Miraculous Ladybug crossover storyline, a season 3 and 4 for Kaijudo and a way to tie it all together the plot as Kaijudo season 3 would have done, in my own belief and this is my season three for both Ladybug and The Deep, all three episodes will be out this Friday Night. [scenes might change as the story grows] Expect first chapter as soon as 5/5

"Our plans did hit a slight snag, but really my friends, what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger. My friends we will succeed eventually, defeat is but an opportunity to try again." The Choten said as he looked out of the window at the complex as creatures and humans moved about. At the far back of the room a steel gateway sparked to life as a breech in the veil formed and Alexander Carnahan came through looking about with a nonchalant air as he did so.

"And with every opportunity to try again, you learn how to be better the next time." He said with a grin.

"They're right Prince Antaeus, what are you doing here, the enemy is attacking you have to leave now!" Ant looked at the person before him and starred. _What's he talking about, I was right they do think I'm someone else, do I look that much like my ancestor? If that's true then they really are!_ Ant thought as Fontaine came around the corner in the White Knight.

"ANT! GET Away from my Brother!" Fontaine cried as she barreled towards them. Ant looked on shocked as the knight barred in front of him and braced for Fontaine's charge before he realized that she had called the boy behind him brother.

"I'm sorry, but did you all really think you were the only people who could use mana or knew about the creatures and the war?" Ray's grandfather asked the others, the others masters and his son looked at each other before most of adopted sheepish looks, turning away, Isao looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"I can't believe tousan was a…what do you call yourselves, Mana User?" Isao asked as his brother just smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I so sorry Mari, I don't know why me and Alya treated you like we did for the last month, I just don't have a single clue." Nino said as he sat with Marinette at a café along the river

"It's okay, Chloe thinks it might not be completely your fault. She thinks that you guys might have been… _influenced_ to believe her." Marinette said as she looked at one of her oldest friends.

"I will finally have my Queen!" Allie heard this hazily as she walked towards an altar down an aisle with dark figures, some human looking some not standing along it. A crash behind her caused the figures to growl. _Wait, where am I?_ Allie thought as she tried to focus.

"Why can't you know when to stop Okamoto; it's a trait your line never had, the common sense to know when to quit!" The speaker snarled out in anger as Allie felt a source of flames behind her.

"When Marinette came to me to bring back Wuz's Miraculas the time before I gave it to young Nino for good I decided to do a little investigating about a few issues that I was made aware of with an old friend of mine and…." Fu trialed off as the sounds of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the building and someone slamming a door open.

"FU, FU! It's worse than we thought!" An older female voice called. Marinette mouth dropped open and she shot a look at Fu who adopted a sheepish look as Nino went slack jawed. _There's no way, but that her, but how could she?_ Marinette thought as she jerked her head towards the doorway as it flung open and she saw her grandmother who looked shocked at the kids sitting around the room with their Kwami floating by their heads.

"I don't care who you are or what this means for you, you're not using my sister!" Alakshmi cried as she stood defiantly with a savage glare on her face, next to her Razorkinder face turned around as it followed its duelist's stare as Ember-Eye growled.

"Defiant little one, I see that Lord August wasn't able to put a handle on that hard will of yours after all. Perhaps you should have stayed with us so we could have trained you the right way." Her opponent said as she looked at her as the others started to summon their creatures.

"Ant what are you doing?!" Fontaine demanded as Ant walked towards the crystal. He looked back at her and smiled as he stopped before it and turned to look at her.

"There's no other way, we're out of mana and we need to summon creatures to get out of here and this is the only option." Ant said as he reached for the blue glowing crystal.

Marinette smiled as she handed Zita the package. The woman smiled back as she smelled the aroma from the package and smiled. _I don't know why but I just dieing to have some fruit, but last night I just needed to eat some fish for some reason….he loved fried fish._ She thought as she looked at Marinette.

"Here we go, one order of blueberry muffins and an apple pie, and from my momma a few herbal tea bags, she said it helped her own pregnancy." Marinette said as she smiled at the expecting mother.

"Impossible, I never felt her passing!" Headstrong Wander said as she stepped backwards in shock. Ray looked at her before turning to look at his father and grandfather who stared in total shock

"kachan might be alive?" Ken whispered as he tried to comprehend what they had been told.

"I never thought I'd see you in something like that Fontaine, and I have to say you look ethereal." Finn's voice caused Fontaine to turn and she fought down a blush as she saw him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie.

"I'm guessing since you're here your dad is the source of the _artifacts_ in the auction?" Fontaine asked as she looked at Finn who only smirked as he looked at the dress she was wearing.

"Alexander Carnahan, I'm Alpheus, Alpheus Benthos of Benthos Holdings. I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, one August that you made a delivery to." Alpheus said as he reached out a hand to the blond man. He looked at Alpheus before reaching out his own hand.

"August is a…. valued contact of mine but I'm always willing to make more." Alexander said as he shook the offered hand.

"I'll beat you and save them!" Allie said as Scaradorable in her Chimera-wolf form stood beside her as they glared straight ahead. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look to her side and smile at who was next to her.

" **We'll** save them!" An older boy with green eyes with a darkness duel gauntlet stood next to a girl with pigtails in her hand as other figures came as a two tailed tiger like creature stood next to a dragon with insect wings.

"You can't stop me now Ant, I will rule!" Alpheus said with as Ant stood in front of a pedestal with a blue diamond on it before a wall with a blue blocky humanoid of some kind on it.

"This is too much, even for you! Didn't the Kraken teach you anything at all?!" Ant demanded as a glove on his right hand glowed white and changed shape into a streamlined blue gauntlet and blue scales formed on his arm.

"I can see the head, one last push!" Fu said as he tried to drown out the battle outside, only paying attention to what was happening before him. Fu felt the mana being used outside and hoped the kids could beat them back, if only for the new life that was being born.

"Keep pushing kiddo, just keep pushing!" Henri said as he held his niece's hand, she cried out as her eyes glowed green.


End file.
